Codes
So I have been keeping a very close watch on the group known as the Freescast and in case many of you haven't noticed, which I hope to god you have. They leave MANY hints, and codes and even foreshadows in many of their videos. To be quite honest, when looking into some of these codes, one begins to realize just how big and deep the Freescast universe (that is what I am calling it, based off of what Shadow calls it) truly is! The Stranded Ceasarian Cipher Decoded So first off, Shadow has been credited with the design of a strange image that appears in Stranded from episode 19 to episode 23 (roughly). Now this image flashes on the screen for about 2 frames or so, then quickly vanishes, making it difficult for some to catch. However, if you are able to freeze the video at the proper time, you can get a good look of quite a bit actually. First off we are met with the central focus of a Ceasarian Cipher Wheel, which if you are not familiar with you should check out gravity falls (which Shadow seems to get a fair amount of inspiration from). This wheel seems petty and just strange at first glance, but upon closer examination, you can figure out that, just like with Gravity Fall's Cipher, each symbol on the wheel represents a character in the Freescast universe: * The gold sword represents - Shadow * The stick (wand) represents - thedig47 * The test tube represents - Ndunk58 * The sand block (presumably) represents - Israphel (I will explain more on this later) * The bow represents - Mgfish (since he is an archer) * The Computer - unknown as of now * The Black and red sword - unknown as of now * The Steel Dagger - unknown as of now The Meaning of the Wheel So there you have it the wheel to a large extent decoded. So if Israphel is represented on the wheel as an image, this means that he is apparently not the main villain, as with Gravity Falls, the image inside the circle appears to be the main villain, like in Gravity Falls, Bill Cipher is in the center of the wheel, and as of now he appears to be the main villain in the series. So this could only mean that the man...thing/it (hell i don't know what it is) WHICH might I add was seen in Stranded 18 at the end and 19 at the beginning briefly saying his supposed name backwards (later revealed by Ndunk and Shadow in a commentary video) is TRULY the main villain of the Freescast universe. Which brings to mind the question, if he is the main villain, why has he not been established as so? Why have we seen and heard SO little about him?! Simple, the Freescast are building him up, they are making him seem like a background character, when in reality he is OH SO MUCH MORE important. He is in some way shape or form, going to be at the center of the 8 series, I don't know how, but he will. Codes Around the Wheel Now on to the rest of the image. Surrounding the wheel are many strange symbols and seeming gibberish, but upon closer examination, one can see nearly all the text surrounding the wheel are in fact different codes! Many of which were decoded by user zEliteFleet on Stranded episode 19...i think? Anyways, I will try and develop a decoded version of the image. (This will be continued later). The Freeszer Now onto a different topic, The Freeszer, the laboratory, which seems to be at war with Yoglabs?! YEP! That's right! The Freescast are at war with Yoglabs! From the brief clues we received in the First episode, we can actually draw quite a few conclusions. First off, at the beginning, I found it strange that Shadow was in the seemingly pointless entrance room, this began to bug the hell out of me, so upon watching the beginning bit around 10 or 15 times, noticed, that it almost appears as though Shadow was staring at the orb in the center, leading me to believe, something is hidden inside the orb, otherwise there is absolutely NO purpose to the entrance room...besides entering. Which if I have learned anything about how Shadow's stories work, is not that case. He hides things in nearly everything he says and every twitter post, every act in Stranded and line is seeded with some sort of foreboding effect. Meaning, something important (presumably) is hidden inside just the first room of the Freeszer!!! Now, moving on the war with Yoglabs, the "intruder" of the Freeszer that breaks in to steal floppy disks (more on that later) quite obviously appears to be Lewis (Xephos) from the Yogscast. Now why would they have HIM of all people break in to steal some floppy disks? Well simple, those disks are incredibly valuable, and Yoglabs needs them, knowing the Freescast they will link more things to the Yogscast universe coming up. But, yes, this is a weak link, but I believe it is proof enough that Lewis, the LEADER of the Yoglabs, breaks in himself and steals these discs, instead of using the advanced drones or clones, or Simon (Honeydew) or Bort for all the matter. Now onto the Discs. A.I. YEP! That is right, as you can tell from the heading, A.I. exist in the Freescast universe....or at least I think they do. Based off the how badly Shadow and Ndunk wanted those seemingly useless floppy discs. * Quick side-note: This is a bit of a stretch of a theory, but, I believe the reason why Lewis dropped/left the floppy discs for Shadow, Ndunk, and thedig to get, was because he was duplicating these discs, because they had something VERY valuable on them....A.I. (which I will now get into below). The only thing is they aren't as useless as you think, at the end of the Freeszer episode 2, there is a scene of Ndunk and Shadow in a room, asking about whether "Delta is done", it is then shown that three floppy discs are called Beta, Gamma, and Delta. These are then inserted into Zarvis (revealed in episode 3: This is Zarvis). Now if Red vs. Blue, has taught be anything, I believe the A.I. in the Freeszer are modeled after these A.I. seen in Red vs Blue, meaning there is an A.I. for nearly every letter in the Greek alphabet, however the thought of A.I. brings many many questions to mind. First off, Shadow says "Delta, 98%, 99%" How are these A.I. being created? Where are they coming from? My theory is: I believe they are stemming from Shadow, since he seems to be the mastermind behind everything, I assume he would make the same move Rooster Teeth did and make the main character (Church/Burnie, in Rooster Teeth's case) Shadow in the Freescast's case, the center of the A.I. however, I don't have much to back this right now, so this my be totally wrong, or a random, but correct shot in the dark. Second question, what reason do the Freescast/Freeszer have for creating A.I.? Third question, Does each A.I. have a specific trait like they did in Red vs. Blue? Fourth question, perhaps the most important, we have seen Beta, Gamma and Delta, but where is Alpha? Or is Shadow Alpha? As the Freeszer continues we will get more answers, but for now this is all I have, I will add more later about other series and such. Thanks for reading! Leave your input! I will come back to this one day to write more on other series and such, and I hope you guys liked what I had come up with so far! May be complete BS, but hey, I tried! -D